


[Podfic] The Maenad of the Maquis

by rthstewart



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He who loves not wine, women and song remains a fool his whole life long." Former High King of Narnia and current RAF Flight Officer Peter Pevensie is not a fool. Written for the 2010 Narnia Fic Exchange.  Podfic by Luzula</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Maenad of the Maquis

I am delighted to announce that [](http://luzula.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**luzula**](http://luzula.dreamwidth.org/)  has podficced [Maenad of the Maquis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157627).  She has a beautiful voice, speaks the French wonderfully, and added the jazz music that is in the story.  I am thrilled with this.  The first part of the story, when Peter walks up to the cottage and  hears Blueberry Hill is just so much fun.    You can find the post leading to the streaming link [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2299520.html) and archived [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/maenad-of-maquis). She has submitted it as part of the [amplificathon ](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/)community.


End file.
